


That Night in New York

by heros_wings



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, more smut from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: They met again for a third time. First London. Then Stockholm. And now New York City. Maybe they will never meet again, but Mark will hold onto this one night forever.(Prequel to "Wanderlust")





	That Night in New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowyirees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyirees/gifts).



It happened again. They met for a third time in a large, busy city by chance.

Except this time was different. This time wasn’t just dinner in a small restaurant as the rain fell outside and peppered the windows with crystal droplets. This time they weren’t huddled shoulder-to-shoulder as they walked down a cold, wintery street.

First London.

Then Stockholm.

And now New York City, where Mark had seen Jaebum sitting at a rickety metal table in Times Square, sipping coffee and pouring over his laptop as he prepared for the meetings that kept him in conference rooms and off the streets, where the cities he visited were truly interesting and alive.

This time started much like before — the heart-stopping thrill of seeing the familiar mop of black hair, and the flutter in his chest at the smile that turned Jaebum’s eyes into two perfect crescent moons. Mark’s own smile had spread so naturally across his lips when Jaebum greeted him with his warm voice, asking how he had been.

Talking to Jaebum was always like that. Easy, comfortable, natural. Mark always found himself recounting his travels with renewed excitement, as if he was telling the stories for the first time. And Jaebum always listened as if he hadn’t read a single word of Mark’s blog. Maybe he hadn’t, Mark thought to himself. Maybe Jaebum waited so he could hear the stories for the first time when they met again. The thought made his heart flutter.

Because one time was a coincidence. He could fool himself into thinking twice might be. But three times, Mark couldn’t help but believe there would be a fourth, fifth, and sixth time…

Even if they never did meet again, this time would be the one Mark would hold on to forever. Because this time was different. This time he had alcohol in his veins and the taste of Jaebum’s lips on his. He had a slurred, gruff, _‘sorry_ ’ murmured in his ear before he surged forward and kissed Jaebum until the apologies turned into soft giggles and quiet murmurs of “my hotel is a block away.”

What made this time so much different than before was the feel of Jaebum’s hands carefully shedding off Mark’s coat as the hotel door clicked shut behind them. The plastic bag from the shop they stopped at just minutes ago rustled in Jaebum’s hand as he grinned and removed his own jacket. Mark drank in the way his tailored dress shirt and slacks clung to all the right places to accentuate his broad shoulders and trim waist. He toed off his shoes and reached for Jaebum’s tie to pull him forward into another kiss. They moved blindly into the dimly lit hotel room, Mark's fingers sliding down his silky expensive shirt, and finding the cold metal of a belt buckle.

The back of Jaebum's legs caught the end of the king-sized bed and they fell heavily to the mattress. They broke away just long enough to adjust themselves so Mark’s leg wedged between Jaebum’s. He could feel the hard arousal trapped in Jaebum’s slacks pressed against his thigh now. A low moan escaped his lips as he rolled his hips forward, feeling his own hardening erection as he thought about what it would be like to have their bodies pressed against each other without the annoyance of cloth between them.

The bottle of wine they shared earlier took off _just_ enough of the edge. It made Mark’s skin warm and flushed pink. His head was light and every time Jaebum’s lips found his, it was like another shot of alcohol slid down his throat and burned his insides. He carefully unbuckled Jaebum's belt and slid the crisply pressed shirt from the waist band. The little bag of condoms and lube they bought earlier lay forgotten somewhere on the floor next to the bed.

He longed to rip the delicate shirt open, but forced his fingers to work each button, slowly moving up, exposing each pale inch of Jaebum’s skin until his navy blue tie lay against his bare chest. Mark licked his lips. God, he looked delicious like this — shirt open, black hair trailing from below his belly button and disappearing into the waistband, the unfastened silver buckle, tempting Mark to tug the slacks down and let Jaebum take him fast and hard against the sheets...

He kept his movements slow. Deliberate. He wanted to savor this. Wanted to map every inch of Jaebum's body with his tongue and the tips of his fingers. He wanted every moment of tonight committed to memory. Because this might be the first and last time he would know what it was like to have Jaebum entirely his for a night.

He sat up and straddled Jaebum’s waist, his long fingers splaying across his stomach. He smiled a bit and poked his side.

“You’re much softer than I expected,” he teased.

“Yah!” Jaebum protested, bucking his hips as if to remove him.

Mark just laughed harder and leaned down to capture him in another kiss. He slowly loosened Jaebum’s tie, slipping it from his neck and dropping it next to them. When he pulled away, he was grinning. Jaebum had a fit, trim waist, but where Mark had expected a hard, defined stomach, there was a soft layer hiding the subtle muscles of someone who made it to the gym only when time allowed.

“It’s cute.”

Jaebum gaped up at him. Even in the dim light of the room, Mark could see a deep flush of red spread up his neck and across his cheeks. He pinched Jaebum’s side again, earning another shout of protest and a hard shove.

Still giggling, he let Jaebum jerk him down to the bed and roll him onto his back. Jaebum knelt over him with his knees on either side of his waist, his dress shirt hanging open, and a dangerous, heated look in his eyes.

Mark felt his cock twitch in his jeans, and licked his lips, slowly raking his eyes up and down Jaebum’s body. Stretching his arms over his head, he smirked when he saw Jaebum’s eyes catch on the patch of exposed skin as his sweater rose up.

“Want to teach me a lesson?” he asked in that teasing voice he knew drove men and women crazy. Jaebum, it seemed, was no different. Mark watched his chest jerk as he let out a harsh breath.

He leaned down, hands gripping Mark’s wrists and pressing them into the bed where he still had them raised.

“Mark- _ah_ ,” his voice purred, his breath hot in Mark’s ear. His cock jumped again and he bit back a moan. Jaebum had never called him that before, and he would end the world a hundred times just to hear it again. “I’m not cute.”

He crashed their lips together, his teeth tugging harshly on the bottom of Mark’s lips, tongue licking deep and wet into his mouth. Mark’s gasp melted into a moan. He strained against the bruising grip Jaebum had on his wrists. _Fuck_ he wanted to touch him so badly, but Jaebum held him in place. A frustrated growl vibrated from his throat. He rolled his hips up, pressing his arousal against Jaebum’s thigh. He needed more. Needed to feel Jaebum’s skin against his. Needed to hear their gasps twist together in the quiet room. Needed to have Jaebum fill him with his release…

He moaned again. Jaebum moved from Mark’s lips, pressing kisses to his jaw and down to his neck, where he sucked and bit at the sensitive skin, leaving behind an angry, red mark.

Mark glared up at him when he pulled away, looking satisfied with his work. “Asshole.”

Jaebum tilted his head and he stared down at him, his expression far from apologetic. His eyes travelled up and down Mark’s body and he frowned. “You are far too overdressed.”

Mark locked his gaze on him. “Then do something about it.”

There was a long pause, as Jaebum simply stared down at him, as if memorizing the image of Mark laid out beneath him, wrists still trapped against the bed.

“Don’t move.”

Mark grinned. “You going to punish me if I do?”

Jaebum leaned forward again, his grip tightening around his wrists.

“Do you want me to?” he replied in a low, growling voice.

He shivered at the thought of what kind of punishment Jaebum would give him. How tempting it was to find out when Jaebum released his wrists. But there was a thrill in seeing the spark of approval in Jaebum's eyes when he kept his arms above his head, and Mark found himself wanting to please him more…

“Well?” he tilted his head back and looked at Jaebum through half lidded eyes. “You going to take this off or am I going have to do all the work for you?”

Jaebum replied with a soft snort, before dipping his head and placing a soft kiss on the tiny patch of exposed skin. Goosebumps pebbled across his stomach and covered his entire torso. He let out a soft gasp and lifted his hips from the bed, pressing his hardened arousal against Jaebum, who ignored it.

Warm, gentle hands pushed his sweater up his chest, and Jaebum followed with his mouth, trading kisses with a slick, wet tongue or a light nip with those perfectly straight teeth that had already left their mark on his neck.

“Up,” he grunted, now pushing impatiently at the sweater

Mark obeyed and let Jaebum slide the soft fabric over his head. Their lips met again as Jaebum guided him back down. Every spot he touched felt like Jaebum was burning his presence and memory into Mark’s skin forever.

He felt Jaebum’s lips on his neck and his hands on the zipper of his jeans. A gentle tug, and Jaebum was sliding them down his thighs and tossing them to the floor. Mark watched Jaebum’s eyes trail slowly up his legs and land on the bulge trapped in the fabric of his briefs.

“You going to just stare at it?” he breathed.

A slow smirk slid onto Jaebum’s lips as his eyes moved up his stomach, to his chest, and finally locking onto Mark’s own heated gaze. A light touch on his trapped erection made him buck up. He hissed as Jaebum slowly dragged his finger up his sensitive arousal. _Fuck_ it was maddening.

“You—” he moaned as Jaebum pressed his palm more firmly against his cock “—asshole.”

A soft hum vibrated from Jaebum’s chest as he continued his torment. “That’s no way to ask for something.”

Mark scowled at him. He was _so_ not going to beg. Jaebum’s hand returned to its unsatisfyingly light touch and Mark moaned in frustration again, lifting his hips and begging silently for more. But Jaebum just tilted his head and stared down at him. _Fuc_ _k_ —

“God Jaebum _— please_.”

“Please what?” Jaebum teased.

_Touch me. Fuck me. Make me yours…_

He had never been so desperate for someone to touch him. Never wanted someone to possess him completely until the moment Jaebum tugged off his briefs and wrapped his hand around him. Each stroke brought him closer to the edge and made him want more. Jaebum’s lips met his again and Mark forgot he was supposed to keep his arms above his head. He buried his hands into Jaebum’s hair and tugged.

With a low chuckle, Jaebum pulled away. At the same time, his hand let go of Mark’s cock. He whined in protest, but Jaebum just laughed again and leaned down until the tips of their noses touched.

“What did I say about your hands?”

Mark swallowed. His heart hammered wildly in his chest. Jaebum sounded so dangerous with his voice low and growling out each syllable.

“Don’t move,” he replied breathlessly.

Jaebum hummed and sat back so he was perched on Mark’s thighs. He reached for the tie Mark removed earlier. “And?”

“If you’re going to punish me, the safe word is ‘red,’” Mark quipped in attempt to mask his nerves and anticipation at the thought of Jaebum’s “punishment.”

There was a brief moment where the atmosphere Jaebum had created between them broke. His eyes turned up into those crescent moons Mark loved so much, and he laughed. A genuine, warm sound that had Mark’s heart jumping for entirely different reasons...

“And you think I’m cute.”

He gently moved Mark’s arms above his head again and crossed his wrists.

“You are,” Mark replied as Jaebum wrapped the tie around his wrists.

He tugged on the fabric, enough to keep Mark’s hands in place without causing pain. When he was finished, he grinned.

Mark had never allowed himself to be tied up. The idea he could ever give up his control to anyone was once inconceivable. But here he was, lying beneath a man he barely knew, with a tie knotted around his wrists, and _fuck_ he loved it. He loved the teasing and gentle way Jaebum ordered him around. Loved seeing the pleasure from the other man when he obeyed…

“Is this your idea of punishment?”

“A warning,” Jaebum tugged gently on the fabric again. “In case you’re tempted again.”

Mark strained lightly on his restraints. Jaebum had made it too easy to break free. He lifted his hips up, bringing Jaebum’s attention back to his neglected arousal. Leaning down, Jaebum kissed him slowly, reigniting the burning desperation that had simmered with their gentle banter.

“At least take your fucking shirt off,” he panted as they parted.

Chuckling, Jaebum sat up again and shed off his shirt. He reached around the side of the bed and found the lube and pack of condoms they bought earlier. Mark’s pulse sped as Jaebum spread the lube on his fingers. Their eyes stayed locked on each other, all heat and desire and _fuck_ Mark wanted to feel Jaebum inside him…

The first, slick sensation of Jaebum’s finger pressing slowly into him wasn’t enough…

When the second spread him wider, Mark drove his hips down with an unsatisfied moan.

Jaebum stared down at him, his face inches from Mark’s. Their breaths mingled, their lips touched in light kisses, and Mark wanted to thread his fingers through the black locks falling in Jaebum’s eyes. He gently tested the tie again, and wondered if Jaebum would deny him release or if some other punishment awaited if he gave in to the temptation…

He wondered if he was still tipsy. If it was the wine still in his veins that made him like this. Dizzy from nothing but Jaebum’s fingers inside him and his cock leaking, swollen, and neglected against his stomach…

He whined when Jaebum’s fingers left him. He felt so empty and unsatisfied and _fuck_ — Jaebum slid his slacks and briefs from his hips and he was kneeling over Mark with his cock thick and hard and swollen…

Mark moaned and tugged against his poor restraints again. He wanted to reach out to touch Jaebum so badly it hurt...

He watched Jaebum roll on the condom, and let him push his knees up and apart. He closed his eyes and bit back a moan as Jaebum pressed into him, slow and careful as if he wanted to slam into him but was afraid of hurting him.

Jaebum slowly sunk in, stretching him wider. Another low moan escaped from the back of his throat. He wanted Jaebum to go deeper. He wanted to feel every inch of him. Wanted the burn to give way to the pleasure building inside him. He wanted Jaebum to give into his desire to bury into him so he could no longer distinguish between pain and pleasure...

He didn’t know what curses and breathless pleas escaped his lips. The _fucks_ and _Jaebums_ blurred with moans and sloppy kisses and Jaebum’s own murmurings of _beautiful_ and _Mark-ah_ and harsh pants as he drove into him.

A warm hand wrapped around his cock as another clumsily unknotted the tie around his wrist. Mark locked his knees around Jaebum’s waist and dug his heel into the small of his back. His hands buried into Jaebum’s hair and he gripped silky black locks. A low moan vibrated from Jaebum’s chest. He braced his free hand on the bed next to Mark’s head, snapped his hips forward, buried himself deep with each thrust, hitting that bundle of nerves that sent pleasure pulsing through Mark’s body straight to his cock,

He could feel the pressure growing in his belly. Jaebum’s rough voice and black eyes boring into his own as his hand stroked him in time with his thrusts, took him over the edge. He exploded his release across his stomach and over Jaebum’s fingers. He felt like every nerve was on fire as Jaebum’s own rhythm became unsteady. He released Mark’s softening cock and threw one leg over his shoulder, shifting his body and opening him wider, pounding into him. The worries of hurting Mark gone and replaced with the need to bury himself as deep as he could…

Jaebum’s release came with a low moan and a searing kiss as he surged forward, hips thrusting as he emptied himself into him.

Slowly, as if extracting himself from Mark’s arms was physically painful, Jaebum slid out of him and rolled onto his back, chest still heaving.

Mark lay next to him, dizzy and sated and content. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to believe, even for a moment, that this wouldn’t be the last time he would know the feel of Jaebum buried deep inside him, their breaths mingled and hot on the other’s lips. He listened to Jaebum sit up and move from the bed, and pretended that when he opened his eyes again, he wouldn’t have to dress and trudge his way back to his small hotel room several subway stops away.

He heard Jaebum pull on his briefs and enter the bathroom, where he heard the soft hiss of the faucet before it was shut off and Jaebum was padding his way into the room again. There was a soft laugh just before the bed dipped and a warm, damp cloth touched his stomach. Mark moaned and arched his back, his eyes fluttering open to watch Jaebum carefully cleaning off the mess.

Their eyes met and Jaebum quickly looked away again, the tips of his ears turning pink. _Cute_ , Mark thought. The corners of his lips turned up into a small, fond smile. Jaebum was so gentle. So different than just minutes ago when he was driving into him as if he wanted to break Mark apart just so he could put him back together again…

When he was done, Mark sat up and muttered an embarrassed, “thanks…”

Jaebum was watching him but for some reason it was hard to meet his gaze. He hadn't expected such gentle care afterwards. As if this hadn't just been a quick, drunken fuck that they might pretend didn't happen next time they saw each other…

 _If_ they saw each other….

Before Mark could force out the painful words of _‘I should go,’_  Jaebum spoke, quiet and hesitant.

“Do you…” From the corner of eye, Mark saw him lick at his lips, before he continued. “Do you want to have breakfast tomorrow?”

His eyes widened. Those were the last words he had expected. Slowly, he turned to look at Jaebum. He was...asking Mark to stay…

A hopeful little flutter butterflied in his chest.

“Don't you have meetings tomorrow?” he asked, still unable to believe it.

Jaebum gave him a shy smile. “We can still have breakfast...if you want to stay…”

Mark smiled back. “I’d like that.”

 

They met a fourth. Fifth. Sixth time. Each time it became harder to pull himself away, and impossible to say the few simple words: _‘here’s my number.’_

But, Mark told himself after the seventh, eighth, ninth time...maybe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote "Wanderlust" I never intended to write this, but [Snowyirees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyirees) drew [this](https://twitter.com/i/web/status/1088667702451994624) wonderful art based off the story, and so inspiration ran me over with a truck.


End file.
